Lissa
Lissa (リズ, Liz) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She first appeared in Fire Emblem Awakening. Role in Game Character Information Personality Lissa is more childish than her older siblings but disdains being left out of a fight, especially when her allies are threatened. She dislikes being treated as delicate but strives to be more elegant. Quotes See also: Lissa/Quotes Gameplay : Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Lissa swings left, then smashes down in front. She then spins and swings down to the left, up to the right, and then spins her axe above her head and slams it down. She swings up to the right, then swings down. She finishes by swinging up to the right, then does a short hop into the air and lands with a final overhead slam. '''X: Lissa raises her axe aloft and cheers, boosting her Strength, Magic, Defense, and Resistance for a limited time. The buff lasts for a bit over 30 seconds. 'Y, X: '''Lissa swings tosses her axe upwards, launching enemies up. '''Y, Y, X: ' Lissa does a spin attack that latches enemies onto her axe. She then throws them off her axe before falling down out of dizziness. 'Y, Y, Y, X: '''Lissa throws her axe onto the ground in front of her, which then gets struck with lightning, generating a large explosion. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Lissa launches herself into 5 forward cartwheels using her axe. She finishes with an overhead slam. Enemies will be latched onto her axe when the attack starts, causing her to drag them with her. Lissa can be piloted during the cartwheeling portion with the control stick. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Lissa twirls her axe before tossing it out, and her axe spins and orbits around her like a boomerang. She then catches it, does a few axe twirls, then does a final overhead slam that generates a large lightning explosion. '''Warrior Special (A): ' Lissa spins around cutting enemies with her axe, then swings it up. She then takes out her Healing Staff and imbues it with lightning, and swings it left, blowing enemies away. 'Awakening Special (A): '''Lissa swings her axe wildly to generate a barrage of slashes, then does a short spin attack. She finishes by leaping into the air, and coming down hard with an overhead slam imbued with lightning. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Lissa imbues her Bolt Axe with lightning, and waves it downwards 2 times, raining down a large lightning bolt each time. She then does a mid-air spin attack, then dives to the ground with a sideways spin attack. '''Dual Special (Support): '''Lissa juggles enemies before her into the air with cyclic swings of her axe to allow her partner to finish them off. Fighting Style Lissa is the only unmounted axe user in the game and also the only one with a rally-type command. She also has high Magic but solid Strength, allowing her to be an effective user of the Topsy-Turvy weapon attribute, which flips her offensive attributes, making her physical attacks deal Magic attacks and vice versa. Her unique Boost Skill Crest boosts the user's Strength by 10 when equipped. Notes * In ''Fire Emblem, Clerics cannot use axes, but an exception was made by Koei to allow Lissa to be a playable character, as she can equip axes after promoting to a War Cleric, in a similar manner how Sakura and Elise were handled. Gallery Lissa Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Lissa Heal Staff (FEW).png|Lissa's Heal Staff Lissa Bolt Axe (FEW).png|Lissa's Bolt Axe Lissa Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Lissa DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Sage costume Lissa Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Lissa Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Sage costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters